Stay Close
by samanthagroves
Summary: A Root X Shaw fanfiction! Shaw misses Root so she decides to see what she is up to...


Stay Close

A Root & Shaw Fanfiction

"Miss Shaw, if you could use less gunfire that would be great." Harold said to Shaw.

"Do you want me to save numbers?" Shaw replied.

John and Shaw shot at the enimies while they hid behind a car. They were sitting there with their number, an architect. He had had an affair and did not tell his wife. However, things were more complicated than that.

The gunfire stopped.

"We got them, Finch. Where to next?" John said.

"Hand Mr. Baker the envelope I gave you. It should have a passport and directions."

John pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to Mr. Baker. "Go to the airport and board this flight. Once you arrive, maybe start yourself over, and try not to sleep with so many vicious women." John said as he gave a sarcastic smile.

Mr. Baker nodded and took the envelope.

"So much for sleeping with the wrong people." Shaw said to John as they walked away. After saving the number, Shaw and John drove back to the lair. Shaw left after greeting Bear.

After leaving, Sameen decided to see what Root was up to. Shaw had missed Root, a lot. She never admitted how much she thoroughly missed Root. Since Shaw had planted a tracking device on Root, she knew where she was and decided to follow her.

Sameen sat in her car, watching for Root like a hawk. Suddenly, she saw Root exit a building, talking to the machine. Shaw lept up from the drivers seat of her car. Just then, Shaw rethought seeing Root. She sat back down and looked down at her feet. Sameen didn't want Root to know the satisfaction that she had really missed her and decided to track her down just to see her. All of Shaw's anticipation to see Root had vanished. She just sat in her car and looked out the street. Root had gone out of sight.

Out of nowhere, Root opened the passenger car door and let herself in the car. It startled Sameen, a lot.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" Root said with a smile.

"Well I was just-"

"I missed you too. She's got me on so many missions and no time to be with you."

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Shaw said, changing the subject.

"I knew you'd come looking for me, Sam." Root said in her charming voice.

Sameen started the car, with Root accompanying her in the passenger seat.

Shaw grabbed Root's coat and pulled her in for a short kiss.

"Never. Speak. Of. This. Again." Shaw said, threatening Root.

And they drove off.

Root laid her head against the window with a smile on her face. Shaw just rolled her eyes and kept driving. Root didn't bother asking where Shaw was headed, but she knew something was going to happen. Something that she would like.

When the car pulled up to a building, Shaw got out of the car and opened Root's door for her.

"Get out." Shaw commanded and gestured out of the car.

Root just smiled and did as she said. Both women entered the building. They walked up three flights of stairs then into an apartment which belonged to Shaw. Shaw opened the door.

"Nice place, Sam." Root said.

Shaw opened her cupboard and got out some shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Root hung up her coat and sat down on the beaten up couch. Shaw placed the liquor on the coffee table infront of them.

Shaw poured herself a shot and took it right away. By the time Shaw had taken many shots, she could feel her mind blurring away. Root then took a glass and poured herself some liquor. She swigged it down her throat. The vodka seemed to burn but felt good. After many shots, both women were somewhat drunk. As Shaw put away the liquor, she felt Root staring at her. Then, Shaw pulled Root off of the couch and pinned her against the wall. She pointed her gun to her head.

"You mention this again, to anyone, and you're dead." Shaw said.

Root smilied. "You're so cute when you threaten people."

"Oh shut up." Shaw replied with an eye roll.

Shaw set her gun on the counter and just stared at Root's seductive face for a while. Shaw then rolled her eyes and pulled Root forward, going in for a big kiss. Their lips sunk together, aggressively.

"I have been waiting for this for so long." Root said as she and Shaw were centimeters away from eachother. Root dove right back and sucked on Shaw's lips. Root then moved down onto Shaw's neck. Shaw let out a brief moan as Root sucked on her neck. Both women were drunk and ready for more.

Root opened up Shaw's coat jacket and slid her hand down Shaw's chest. She unhooked Sameen's bra and sucked on her breasts. Shaw let out another moan. Root moved back up to Shaw's lips. Sameen then led her hand down Root's pants. She felt down her panties. They were wet. Shaw stuck a finger up Root's clit as their lips moved together. Root let out a moan and bit on Shaw's lips. Both women were enjoying each other. Root let go and stared at the ground and Shaw took her fingers out of Root's clit and stood there.

They moved their way into Shaw's bedroom and laid on the bed. After lots of kissing, Root and Shaw laid there next to each other.

"Is now a good time to talk about your feelings?" Root asked, while laying her hand on Shaw's face.

"Feelings?" Shaw chuckled. "As if I have any. I'm a sociopath, Root. Do you really expect me to have feelings?"

"Sweetie, I know you don't like admitting you have feelings, but I know you have them." Root said as she slid her hand down Shaw's body.

"Why do you want to know my feelings?"

"For me.."

"Look. You're hot and we make a hell of a good pair-"

"Exactly. We are perfect for each other." Root said.

"Fine. Have it your way." Shaw said.

"So you're saying we are perfect for each other?"

"Sure, Root. That's what I said."

Root smiled because she knew that she was lucky to hear Shaw somewhat talk about her feelings.

"I... Enjoy this." Shaw said shyly, under hear breath. Root pretended she didn't hear, although she did.

Shaw pulled Root closer as they kissed again and spent the night together...

It was morning and Sameen woke up alone in her bed.

"Root?" She asked, fluttering her eyelids open.

Shaw got out of bed and looked around her apartment. No sign of Root. Sameen saw a note on her door that read:

Until we meet again.

-Root


End file.
